opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guarding the Borders: Ranch Rescue
by user TXWise Originally Posted March, 5, 2007 at Faultline USA I recently returned from a trip to southwest Texas where I had the opportunity to stay for several dry camping days on a vast ranch not too far from the Texas/Mexico border. Imagine standing on top of a high plateau and looking in 360degrees (as far as the horizon on every side) and still not being able to see beyond the borders of this ranch! Imagine a ranch this size without any kind of electricity or running water! If you need water, drive for an hour or more to one of the many Windmills that dot the ranch. The average ranch in this part of the Texas desert is around 20,000+ acres. It takes days of traveling in a tough high-clearance 4-wheel drive vehicle just to see part of the ranch. Ranch roads are little more than washed out rocky creek beds. It’s almost impossible to drive more than 5-10 miles an hour. Although it rarely rains here, when it does it rain it usually becomes a torrential flash flood washing out deep rocky ruts in existing roads. Every road becomes another new detour across rocky, hilly, scrubby virgin territory. Everything that grows in this part of Texas is designed by nature to reach out and grab you: poisonous Mesquite thorn bushes and cactus of every variety! Days in late February can get as hot as the upper 90’s and night temperatures can fall into the mid 30’s. It’s hard to imagine anyone being able to traverse on foot across this unforgiving land – especially at night! Predators include the illusive Bob Cat and Mountain Lion, and Rattle Snakes hide in just about every pile of rocks. I listened to stories about how ranchers in this part of Texas survive. Basically the attitude of most ranchers is that they need workers from Mexico because “It’s been this way for centuries. Mexicans have always crossed the border to work on Texas ranches. Who else is there that is willing to do the work?” It would seem that on the one hand, Texas ranchers are more than hospitable to illegal aliens, while on the other hand, they are actually being held hostage by a system that threatens their livelihood. I heard stories of how Ranchers never lock their homes and how remote off-season deer camp cabins are always left unlocked and stocked with food for the wandering illegal who might happen by. Sounds cozy, doesn’t it? But if you listen carefully, you discover that this act of kindness is actually an act of self-preservation. Ranchers don’t want their property vandalized and stolen. They warn, “Lock at your own risk!” Here’s just one Rancher’s story from Ranch Rescue : Mrs K Morales lives on a ranch in Duvall County, '' ''Texas , nearly fifty miles from the border, but still in the path of the hordes of criminals pouring into our nation. She has been the victim of '''2' home invasions by criminal aliens:'' Silent War 2 It was 7AM and my husband was away working. I was sleeping in my bed. I was safe, wasn’t I? '' ''No I wasn’t, because my home sits on an isolated, remote, ranch near the southern border of the USA. Rural property owners in or near our border counties are never safe. I had been sleeping soundly, until a frightening CRASH woke me. I had been sleeping face down, with my right arm under my pillow, cradling my head. At the sound I awoke and turned my head to the left, looking over my left shoulder. Inches from my throat was a pair of hands, grasping for my neck! I shot my right hand out and grabbed my .40-caliber pistol off the night stand and rolled onto my back. '' ''There standing in my room, was an illegal alien criminal. I carefully took aim, dead center on his chest. '' ''He took one step back, lowered his hands...... and SMILED! '' ''He then began taunting me, DEMANDING that I get out of bed and make him something to EAT! He told me he had come from mexico and was hungry, and that I was to get out of bed and cook for him NOW! I told him that I wasn’t cooking for him and to get the Hell out of my house! '' ''He LAUGHED at me. '' ''He told me not to be silly, that I should put my gun down and cook for him. I told him that he was crazy, that my husband was a cop and he better get the Hell out. Again he laughed. So I switched tack, I told him that if he didn’t leave that I was going to call the Border Patrol. This induced a fit of laughter from him and he informed me that not only was he not worried about Border Patrol, but, and I QUOTE: '' ''"They CAN’T catch me ..they don’t even TRY" '' ''To this criminal, the US Border Patrol was a joke. Finally, after a lengthy standoff with him DEMANDING everything from food to money, he just turned tail and ran from my bedroom. As I was dressed only in a T-shirt, I was in no condition to give chase. It also wasn’t worth my life. I had no way of knowing how many more criminals might have been waiting outside. In the past we have had groups of over 30 come up to, and sometimes '''into', my home! This was the second time in 11 months that I had been the victim of a home invasion, both times at the hands of criminal aliens. (Read Silent War.)'' I am 5'4" and I weigh 115 pounds. Even armed, I am no match for such a large group of male criminals who have no respect for the laws or morals of this nation. I am hoping to conceive a baby soon. I just pray that in the following months the headlines don’t scream: . . . Read More Stories **This was a production of The Coalition Against Illegal Immigration (CAII). If you would like to participate, please go to the above link to learn more. Afterwards, email stiknstein-at-gmail-dot-com and let us know at what level you would like to participate. Faultline USA __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User TXWise Category: March 5, 2007 Category: : politics Opinions Category: mexico Opinions Category: illegal immigration Opinions Category: border Opinions Category: news Opinions Category: immigrants Opinions Category: • border security Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.